For You
by Amon's Angel of the Darkness
Summary: COMPLETE Repost. Amon's pov. Oneshot. Robin's powers have finally taken over, can Amon bring himself to kill the girl he had slowly fallen in love with? AR to a point. You know me, I love Amon angst.


It was only a matter of time, wasn't it Robin? You went crazy and lost control of your craft, your soul . . . and now you're busying yourself by destroying most of the city surrounding Raven's Flats, your old life.

Everyone fell silent when they saw me leaving the room to prepare myself to go fight you Robin. Even Dojima, who usuallyliked to say words of encouragement to each hunter before we left, simply looked at me sadly and hugged me . . . I didn't fight back. Things changed, we all grew closer . . . but I always hoped you'd stay the same, with me by your side.

Michael handed me my gun and nodded, tears in that boy's eyes. Kosaka didn't bother to brief me. I'm sure he's in his office right now, considering that in the span of less thanan hour, all of our futures will be drastically different. It could be that if I did somehowmanaged to stop you, or maybe if I fail and die in the process, but either way a part of me will die with you this day. Actually, a lot of us could die, a lot of us have already died. I'm dying right now.

I loathed this feeling of helplessness,I hated fighting you. I couldn't pull the trigger once, twice, what makes you think I could do it the third time? Well, third's the charm so maybe I could this time. But no, it's not my plan. Tear a limb from me before letting me lose another friend in battle . . . letting me lose the only woman I could ever love. It's you, only you, no one else Robin. Just you.

But something had to give.

While I was calibrating my gun, news returned, Sakaki and Nagira camedashing into the room, saying that a squad of cops just got wiped out by you. On cue, everyone stole a hesitant glance at me. I could see the doubt in their eyes, in my own mind as well. Could I? Would I? How can I? I have to do this though, I have to. You're leaving me no choice, as your watchdog, your warden and your protector . . . I must end your life tonight.

"Amon?" Came Michael's hesitant voice. I know he likes you too, you're his first love. We used to compete over you in small ways, but in the end we'd both die for you. He can get over your death, I won't. I can't. We're too far gone now. "Should I-"

"Don't bother sending in anyone else to fight her," I said clutching and relaxing my hand out of anxiety. "I'll do it myself. Just rescue the others and evacuate the city . . . I'm ready," to give up, to die for you.You were their hope, now I am. To save them, I have to get rid of you.

In the span of ten minutes, I was staring into your dark, emerald eyes. My mind was a blur as I made my way from my car to your location, images of our times together swirled in my mind. I had trouble concentrating. Our bodies entwined in lover's duet, sheets tangled around us, small gasps, little touches so no one would know. Stop, I had to stop. When I reached you, I found you standing still in the center of a shallow crater. Several hunter's smoldering remains laid on the brim of the crater, your destructive power never fails to surprise me . . .

The icy green stare you saved for our enemies took my breath away. Intense, burning, emerald hatred. I am not your enemy, I am your savior. I can set you free, don't you understand? I can repay you for all you've done for me, just give me the chance!

"Robin . . . " I whispered softly. I took a step forward, you didn't move at all, but you did continued to look at me with those piercing, evil eyes. I tried so hard to match your icy stare with my own but, no doubt, emotions where pouring out from my eyes at this very moment. A tear slid down my cheek. Why were you doing this, why now after I opened up to you? What about our plans, our future, our family that we had yet to start?

"Have you come to die Amon?" I stopped for a moment as you said that, your eyes flickered a dangerous flame.

"No," I shook my head and moved closer toward you. The freezing stare continued but you lowered your fiery shield as I got closer. With my palms open to show you I hid no weapon in them, I wrapped myself around you and found myself beginning to shake. "I want to go with you, Robin,"

"What?" You sounded surprised . . ._I'm_ surprised at your reaction Robin. I made up my mind on the way here, no, long before this day that I would never fight you ever again . . . I would never lose you ever again . . . I would never point a gun to you ever again . . . even if that meant . . . I would lose the world for you Robin, . . . just to be with you. Awaken my powers, let the madness consume me too. I can be your most faithful servant, or your most loyal protector. All I ask is to be by your side.

"I want to go with you Robin," I repeated softly. "I don't want to lose you again . . . " Finally I braved a look into your eyes and saw something akin to amusement now. Curiosity danced in your sea form eyes, melting away the icy stare that was there before.

"You want to come with me Amon?" You brushed my cheek, bringing your face closer to mine. My body shook from desperation, I needed reassurance, that I was wanted. I would give up the world for you, Robin . . . all you need to do now is to accept my love.

Your lips hovered over mine . . . and I . . . waited.

Pain.

Blood spurted from my mouth and involuntarily I gagged. Looking first downwards, I saw your fire dancing into my body, impaling my torso. Dread washed over me . . . a part of me hoped that my love for you would win you back from the darkness, that I could quench your thirst for death like you did I.

I thought too much of myself, perhaps.

You withdrew your fire sword and immediately I fell backwards, my legs no longer able to support my weight.

I wanted to die right at that moment . . . from the shame . . . from the shame of loving a _witch_. Your eyes lingered over my body, now with some new amusement. I wanted to hate you, Lord knows I wanted to hate you but it was too hard. Too hard, too late . . . too tired.

"Amon, Amon, Amon." You straddled over my body, putting one hand over my chest to press me down against the hot, blood drenched ground. "Pain amuses me, but nothing pleases me more than to see you in pain." Something was in her hand . . . a shard of scrap metal.

"I think we can thank my creator for that." I winced as you pressed the razor hot edge of the metal against my throat, drawing more blood. "Did you know what I enjoy the most about our relationship?" You paused, actually waiting for me to respond with something . . . but I couldn't . . . the life I gave to you was slowly leaving me . . . You bent your head down to my neck, licking softly at the wound you gave me.

"Well then, when I'm in the middle of fucking your brains out and you're sweating, panting and calling my name, I pretend that I'm killing you." You giggled with some strange glee, something that was not you. Your expression flickered with newfound, sickening joy. My eyes must have betrayed my pain as you said those words to me. "It's always been like that." I understand now, you are not my Robin. You may look like her, you may have her voice, but my Robin was never like that. When did this person take over you?

The disgusting girl sliced the metal across my throat and I felt the warm blood running down the sides of my throat. More of the life I gave to you was coming out, how could I ever confuse this girl for you? "And the only reason I come to save you during our little missions is so I can see you at the brink of death." She leaned in closer, licking some of the blood from my neck. My mind was numb. Where are you Robin?

Could I believe this Robin . . . and all that she said? It made sense and in some corner of my mind, I always wondered about you-her, it, the spawn from Toudo's hope for destruction. Maybe I have been kidding myself all this time . . .

Maybe . . .

You never . . .

Really . . .

Loved . . .

Me . . .

You just liked . . .

To see me in . . .

Pain.

She- it pulled back, now it watched me intently. Waiting for me to die, perhaps? I had nothing to say to it Robin. Nothing, only to you. There was . . . nothing I could do at this point that could salvage my life, the one which belonged to you.

Our partnership . . . our friendship . . . our love, it's all being wasted because I confused this being for you. I simply stared back lazily, waiting. The most pressing thing on my mind right now was how much blood tickled as it made its way down my neck.

She ran a hand through my hair just like you used to, stroking it gently as if she were lulling a child to sleep. Your face, her face was expressionless now . . . waiting for my death was all business to her . . . I didn't want to show you- her how much that hurt . . . but I did anyway. She had your face, she had your voice and your touch, but she wasn't you.

"Robin!" I cried, searching one last time for some sign of redemption . . . for remorse . . . for the shadow of the girl I fell in love with . . .

Yet . . .

There was . . .

. . . Nothing . . .

I would die for you Robin, if it makes you happy. This girl really is you huh? I closed my eyes, waiting for the darkness to wash over me. I'm so stupid, I always have been and always will be. I could still feel your soft, delicate hand playing with my hair. I wonder, if in my next life, we can meet again, and next time I will protect you and our life together . . .

But for now . . .

In this life . . .

At this second . . .

I would die for you, but it burns my soul like nothing else, that you cannot return my love.

It was the end for me . . . for the human race . . . for life itself as the Devil's Child unleashed her powers over the world . . .

Forgive me Robin. Please, forgive me next we meet again.

Because . . .

For me this is . . .

Theend . . .

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Witch Hunter, that belongs to whoever owns it. And be happy that I don't own it cause if I did . . . you'd never see the end of it but I do guarantee that the ending will be good.

A/N: This is a repost and a revise, since someone hacked into my account and deleted my stories saying no reviews, no stories. Whatever, come on, you know me right? I clearly stated in Love Triangle Plus Two that I would never delete or give up on any of my posted stories. Then again, I also said that I'd update every Wednesday huh? Um . . . Oh yeah! This version of the story is a one-shot but at other sites, it's a full blown story. Uh, neways, I'm still missing a couple of Love You Forever, namely the first chapter. I know I have Broken Hunters somewhere and am looking for it but I'll have it up. So uh, sorry if this version's confusing, but right now I don't feel like making Robin evil, no matter how cool that is. Uh, was. Um, is? Um, eh? So yeah, I have changed my password and it is now seventeen letters, words and numbers long. Takes forever to type too. Eh. And to whoever 'burrowed' my account, I'd like to say check your mailbox please.

-AAOTD


End file.
